


First Kiss

by Izzu



Category: Korean Drama, 너를 기억해 | Hello Monster
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4532253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It came out from nowhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Initially written this as part of Divided by Zero, but the more I revise it the more it didn't fit the numbered themes. So decided to post this as a separate entry.

An average adult's heartbeat per minute was said to be—what was it—between 69 to 100 heartbeats at rest. But during an exercise... it's said to be... unh, 200 minus the person's age. B-but... right now... the rate of his heartbeat was...  
  
Too fast. Was he... nervous? But he... he rarely...  
  
He heard in passing how people when they liked someone... they get so nervous that they can't think. He used to think that it was nonsense. But then... when Cha Jian tried to tell him what she thought of him before; what did she saw in him... didn't he—No! _That_ 's different... _this_ was different!  
  
_This... was illogical. Why was... Cha Jian kissing me?_ He blinked.  
  
It was soft. Cha Jian's lips. He could feel her breath... on his face. Yet he... why did he suddenly felt hard to breathe? Why? Her hands were holding his arms, so gently. B-but...why couldn't he move a muscle? He blinked again. For some reason, his sight was blurry. Or was it not? Cha Jian's face... too close! Or was it his imagination? He could feel his heart beating hard like drums...  
  
_What was this sensation?_  
  
To say his mind went blank... that, was not it. His mind was full of different thoughts actually, but unlike usual... he couldn't—He usually could process information faster in his mind compared to others. Yet... he couldn't understand this. This didn't make any sense. Should he pull away? Should he... move his lips—wait, that's a _bad_ idea...  
  
_What was it he supposed to do?_  
  
It felt like ages... before the pressure on his lips eased from his own. The hands too. But even then, the tingling feeling was still there. What's that supposed to mean... but moreover why—? Hyeon looked up towards her again, hoping for some kind of explanation. But Jian looked just as puzzled as he was!  
  
“That... I did that because I thought I almost died!"  
  
He didn't expect that reply though. After all the chaos in his mind just now, _this_ was her reasoning?  
  
"So that... don't put too much meaning over that."  
  
Hyeon blinked. Even as his mind was still a jumbled mess, to be told that it held no meaning—he can't help feeling hurt. It did—it did meant... something!  
  
He was about to get angry, but when Jian started talking nonsense—about self-preservation and instincts—Hyeon could not stop himself from smiling. Usually when Jian got nervous, she would start talking nonsense. It's either that or she would start getting bouts of hiccups. So for Cha Jian to be this flustered...   
  
“I... I'll... go unpack,” said Jian as she brushed past him. Hyeon chuckled to himself.  
  
So much for his _first kiss._  
  
xxx  
  
_"I'm glad you came back alive, Cha Jian."_  
  
If this was any other time, she would have happily accepted those words. To know that Hyeon actually cared about her, to worry about her well-being. But right now—!  
  
_She wished someone would bury her in some deep hole somewhere..._  
  
Despite that, it's true that she had hoped for Hyeon to come find her. And he did. And that was a nice thing and—Jian turned around hurriedly towards the door. Turned out that Hyeon was still standing where he had been earlier.  
  
"Thank you... for finding me."  
  
She considered something else that she could have said, but she was drawing blanks. And the longer she stared at Hyeon the more she was flustered. So she hurriedly closed the door behind her. _But really...!_  
  
Jian collapsed to the floor as she buried her face against her legs.  
  
"Omma! How embarrassing!"


End file.
